1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connector, and more particularly to a terminal connector having a predetermined slot to block the wire from going out of the slot and to deflect the wire to secure the wire inside the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 8 to 10, a conventional terminal connector (91) is seated in a terminal seat (92) and has a Y shaped opening (911) in a top of the terminal connector (91) and a slot (912) defined to communicate with the opening (911) and to have two arms (910) formed by the slot (912). When a wire (95) is pressed into the slot (912), the Y shaped opening (911) is able to pierce through an outer insulation (952) of the wire (95) to allow the wire (95) to be received in the slot (912). Although this kind of terminal connector (91) is able to meet the requirements, it is to be noted that a terminal seat has multiple terminal connectors and a lot of wires are thus connected with the terminal connectors. A user needs to sort out the wires before the final process. While sorting the wires (95), the pulling of the wires (95) will often cause the wires (95) to disengage with the terminal connector (91). Especially, when the wire (95) is fitted into the slot (912), the two arms (913) will expand to have a V shape, which widens the opening (911) and facilitates the disengagement of the wire (95) with the terminal connector (91).
With reference to FIGS. 11 and 12, another conventional terminal connector (96) is inserted into a terminal seat (97) in 45xc2x0. The wire (95) is inserted into the slot (962) from the top opening (961) and when the wire (95) is passing through the top opening (961), the outer insulation layer (952) of the wire (95) will be pierced through by edges of the top opening (961) and then the wire (95) is secured in the slot (962). However, when the wire (95) is inserted and secured in the slot (962), the wire (95) will be twisted by the terminal connector (96) and the terminal seat (97). That is, there are two bends (953) on the wire (95) when the wire (95) is twisted and received in the slot (962). This kind of terminal connector (96) does provide better secure to the wire (95), however, the terminal connector (96) will also cut the core (951) of the wire (95) when the wire (95) is inserted from the top opening (961). With the core (951) cut by the top opening (961), the wire (95) is also pulled by the user when the user is sorting out the wires (95) on the terminal seat (97). Accordingly, the wire (95) is easily broken while sorting. Further, when the wire (95) is fitted into the slot (962), the two arms (963) will expand to have a V shape, which also widens the top opening (961) and facilitates the disengagement of the wire (95) with the terminal connector (96).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved terminal connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved terminal connector having a slot with a predetermined shape so as to deflect the wire with respect to the longitudinal axis of the terminal connector.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a terminal connector having a meanderline slot. That is, the slot has at least one bend to meet the requirement to secure the wire inside the slot.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.